Redeemable Forever
by Nakimochiku
Summary: It had taken Matthew forever to figure out a gift for his longtime crush. America x Canada, oneshot, enjoy.


Redeemable Forever

Matthew rearranged the little bow on the stack of small colorful papers for what felt like the thousandth time, eying Alfred nervously, watching his poetic blue depths flash with joy. Alfred always seemed to glow on the 4th. The American in question didn't seem to notice his gaze, shooting off insults with the other countries, laughing loudly, and Matthew blushed slightly when he was reminded how _beautiful_ Alfred was.

It had taken Matthew forever to figure out a gift for his longtime crush. He considered getting him a copy of The Velveteen Rabbit, a story which had been Alfred's favorite despite his age. He even debated getting him a new motorcycle. In the end, the little stack of papers, one of which was labeled in glittering ink "Alfred's coupons (redeemable forever)" had been his final choice. He smiled to himself sweetly, looking at Alfred once more.

It had been a long time since he had last given Alfred coupons as gifts. It was a common gift, when they had been children. And Alfred had never really redeemed them, except for the odd "Clean my room coupon". Matthew wasn't sure if that was because he couldn't remember who had given him the coupons, or he just put them away.

He remembered cooking Alfred breakfast, still too short to reach the stove without a stool, or switching with him for a day, getting in endless amounts of trouble with Alfred's tutors. So long ago, those times seemed, but he remembered it all fondly.

The meeting ended, and Matthew waited for the others to leave, watching Alfred hang around to clean up his stacks of papers, erasing the board. It took him a long moment to gather up his courage, before he touched Alfred's shoulder, making him turn and blink those perfect blue eyes at him. He froze in a mixture of sickening fear and delighted anticipation.

"H-happy birthday." he whispered, placing the coupons in Alfred's loose fingers, studying the wall while Alfred gazed into his face, cheeks flushing red and hot. "I-I got you coupons, just like when we were kids, remember?" He chanced a look in Alfred's eyes and attempted a small smile that faltered half way.

"Who are you again?"

Matthew's smile dropped, and he felt something crush inside of him at what should have been all too familiar words. Words he should know the sound of by now. But they hurt. Today of all days, they hurt so bad, his eyes started to blur, and he couldn't look at Alfred anymore. He sniffled, and put a hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mattie, I was just teasing you." Alfred's hand was warm on his shoulder, his expression endearing and concerned. "Do you really think I could forget you of all people?" He wiped the tears from Matthew's cheeks and smiled, small and soft and sweet. Matthew wanted to take it all for himself, wanted to believe him but knew. Alfred did forget. Alfred always forgot. "I remember these. You used to give me them, all the time."

And Alfred didn't mention that he had hundreds of years of the coupons, stored in his bedside table, going yellow with age.

He flipped through them, watching Matthew fidget from the corner of his eye. Back massage coupon, Treat me to Dinner coupon, Pancakes for Breakfast coupon. The usual ones, minus the room cleaning one, which he could have used. Then he got to the end of the small booklet, to a coupon on plain white paper, the blue writing announcing that it was a Blank coupon, to be filled in with whatever the user wished, within reason.

Matthew twisted the cuff of his sweater and watched Alfred's brows raise as though an idea had struck him. Watched his perfect lips curl into a devious smirk when he finally looked up at Matthew, blue eyes glowing in a way the Canadian had always loved. Alfred tore the white paper from the staple that held the coupons together and handed it to Matthew, leaning so close he could smell him, feel his breath against his ear.

"I'd like to redeem this now."

Matthew flushed and willed himself to ignore how husky his voice sounded, letting the paper crumple in his fist. "Wh-what would you like?" The question only seemed to make Alfred's expression more devious, with a grin befitting a demon plastered over his mouth.

"I would like you, but since the coupon said within reason..." He wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, pulling him close, reveling in the scent of jasmine and peaches that always hung on his skin, mixing with the smell of snow and winter's first kiss of frost. "How about a kiss?"

Matthew let out a withheld breath, fingers curling around Alfred's shoulder, taking a moment to soak up the heat that seeped from his strong arms. "O-okay." Alfred's lips pressed against his tenderly, and Matthew let out a quiet submissive whimper. He let in Alfred's tongue when it asked for entrance, moaned quietly and tasted heaven.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Alfred whispered against his mouth, carding fingers through waves of gold, his grin wide and sincere before he pulled Matthew in for another kiss. And Matthew couldn't think past the small victory. Wanted to bask in it. Drown in it.

Drown in Alfred.

Owari


End file.
